The headers of plant-cutting machines (e.g., forage harvesters) are typically customized for specific applications (crops), which have specific growing seasons. Once the crops are harvested, the plant-cutting machines may sit dormant until the next growing season. Additional applications for which the plant-cutting machines could be used outside of indigenous crop growing seasons would be highly desirable.
What is needed is a cutter system for use with a forage harvester that may be used in applications having no specific growing season, permitting more effective use of the forage harvester.